ashley will always love wolffog
by ashbearmiller69
Summary: idk dont read


**A "personal" fanfic between me and my good e-boyfriend , Wolffog. Woffog if your reading this know that i really dislike you. ;3**

**ASHLEY POV**

"You can't escape me Ashley you're going to be mine forever."

"Yes my master..."

He pulled me into his room and locked the door. However at that point my alarm rang and the dream got cut off.

"Fuck. That's the second time this week. What is it with me and Wolffog, I'm so disgusting he's only 14 and I... UGH I'm a sicko."

I jump out of bed only to realize that I got wet on the bed.

"Well there goes an hour of my time trying to clean that up.

I change into my pink sweater and change panties. I'm starving so I go into my small little kitchen to get cereal. After eating I rush upstairs and turn on my PC.

I plug in my headphones and start listening to my

"Wow what a coincidence Wolffog's already online. And I start messaging him "Good Morning Sweetcheeks."

**WOLFFOG POV**

"Mmmm... Wolffog..."

"You like that Ash?..."

"I love it..."

Ugh that dream was so weird what is it with me and Ashley, shes an older woman and you're just a teenager wolffog. Just stop thinking about her. I should get something to eat i'm so hungry. I walk downstairs to see that theres nothing to eat.

"Well I guess I should just go talk to Ashley, I wonder how she's doing."

"Oh wow she's online too. Might as well strike up some conversation, I hope she's feeling OK after that party."

"Hey Ashley, whats going on?"

**ASHLEY POV**

"Oh he responded back."

"Good, still pretty tired."

"You?"

"That's good."

"Listen Wolffog um. I've kind of been wondering if we could meet eachother sometime?"

"Wow really? I'll be over there asap bb"

**WOLFFOG POV**

Finally Ashley's coming over to visit... I'll make sure to make thing really comforable for her...

**ASHLEY POV**

Well here it is I guess. I ding on his door.

A woman comes out in maybe her 40's

"Hello ma'm can I come in?"

I walk around Wolffogs house and I see a relatively small TV but I don't see him anywhere.

I start walking upstairs and I look in the rooms but no sign of him. There's one more door I could try. Before I got in the woman and a man that looks like her husband said they're going out to market to buy some food.

"Ok, Goodbye!"

As they leave they whisper something talking about me going to get hurt by "him" or something, but no biggie I guess.

I open the door to see one of the messiest rooms ever.

"Wolffog? You here?"

I feel something behind me but before I had time to react I had been knocked out by a cloth full of chloroform.

**WOLFFOG POV**

I pull her into my room and lock the door. She regains consciousness and starts screaming and shaking around violently.

"Ashley welcome to my room."

She responds my trying to find something to escape.

"Oh, Ashley don't try and escape. I moved everything out of my room already so I can do whatever I want with you my little slut."

She starts crying.

I kind of have a feeling of guilt. We've been friends for a couple months and I'm sitting here and having her tied up in my room.

But the show must go on I suppose. I pick her up by her thighs and throw her on my bed.

Then I start untying her ropes.

**ASHLEY POV**

Oh god how did I get into this mess. Maybe I can escape by hurting Wolffog, but I'm so weak that if I try and escape I'll have to endure even more punishments. I guess I'll just have to accept my punishments until he feels happy.

He starts taking off my ropes and I start feeling really insecure. He grabs my hair and says to me "You don't know how long i've been waiting for this Ashley."

I start tensing up while he takes off my sweater and grabs my boobs and caresses them.

Oh god I'm gonna die today to him.

He starts stripping off my other chlothes and soon starts taking off his pants.

He orders me to put my hands up against the wall and bend over for him.

I do what he says and he starts fingering me, even though it feels so good I know this is so wrong.

He takes his fingers out of my pussy and pulls out a string of wet liquids.

Then he starts putting his cheese dick into my vagina it feels so painful, but I can't help moaning for him and moaning his name while he fucks me.

He then pulls me back on the floor and says to give me a blowjob I start sucking on his dick and he starts tensing up meaning hes about to cum, but I don't know when he is. He lets out his cheese flavored cum all over my face and in my mouth, and it starts dripping onto the floor.

I try and leave but he ties me up again and throws me into his closet for whenever he has another sexual cravin, and I start quietly crying waiting for the perfect time to escape his house.

**this story is horrible i know thats because im horrible too dont read this if your not wolffog or else ill find you and hurt you.**

**idontwantthistohappenirlsowolffogdontgetanyideas**


End file.
